tony_hawk_sagafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Nyjah Huston
Nyjah Imani Huston (nacido el 30 de noviembre de 1994) es un skater profesional estadounidense y fue el campeón en la serie Street League Skateboarding (SLS) en 2010, 2012, 2014, 2015 y 2016. También es el skater mejor pagado en el Mundo. A partir del 19 de mayo de 2013, Huston ha ganado más premios que cualquier otro skater en la historia. En 2014, Huston ocupó el puesto 5 en FoxWeekly 'Top 15 más influyentes Skateboarders de todos los tiempos'. Biografía Huston nació en Davis, California, Estados Unidos (EE. UU.). Fue criado en San Lorenzo, Puerto Rico. Huston empezó a patinar cuando tenía aproximadamente cuatro años. Huston reveló en una entrevista de 2006 que había sido criado por su padre como un vegano estricto desde el nacimiento hasta el momento de la entrevista . En una entrevista de 2012, Huston declaró que había probado carne y productos lácteos por primera vez. Como parte de su estricta educación rastafari, Huston sólo se le permitió escuchar música reggae y fue incapaz de cortar sus dreadlocks. Skater profesional Huston primero llamó la atención cuando firmó un acuerdo de patrocinio con la compañía Element y se unió al equipo de skateboard. Durante su era de debut con la compañía, Huston apareció en numerosas producciones de video de Element, tales como ambos volúmenes de la serie Elementality, y compitió en competiciones de alto perfil, como la gira de Dew y el Vans Downtown Showdown. Sin embargo, Huston finalmente lanzó su propia compañía de cubierta del patín "I & I" en 2009 , después de que él se separó maneras con el elemento en 2008; Huston era un skater aficionado en el momento de su partida. I & I era una compañía de corta duración y operó durante aproximadamente dos años con un equipo formado por Huston, Richard Jefferson y Anthony Williams. Durante el período de la existencia de la compañía, una serie de anuncios de revistas fueron publicados y un video promocional en línea que contó con los tres miembros del equipo fue puesto en libertad. La principal influencia estética de la marca fue el rastafarinismo y el logotipo de I & I incorporó los colores panafricanos de rojo, amarillo y verde. Después del cierre de I & I, Huston regresó a Element y lanzó una producción de video en solitario titulada Rise & Shine en 2011-el video estaba disponible para su compra en el sitio web de iTunes y más tarde recibió el premio "Best Video Part" de la revista Transworld Skateboarding. Durante esta etapa de la carrera de Huston, el skater también se unió a la compañía DC Shoes como piloto de equipo, después de un período significativo de tiempo sin un patrocinador de calzado -una ocurrencia inusual para un skater profesional con el grado de exposición que Huston había atraído. En respuesta al anuncio de DC Shoes, Huston explicó que "creo que todo fue una acumulación de cosas durante el año pasado. DC siempre ha sido mi mejor opción para un patrocinador de zapatos, pero creo que tomó este último año para ellos ver lo que He logrado y cómo lo hice en los concursos y mi parte de video y todo eso para que finalmente llegue a través. " Después de la decisión de Huston de patinar para DC Shoes, otros pilotos del equipo de DC expresaron sus perspectivas en el material promocional en línea producido por la compañía de calzado. Josh Kalis, piloto a largo plazo del DC, declaró en el video introductorio de Huston (también con Mike Mo Capaldi), "Y luego está otro tipo, literalmente comprando zapatos de una tienda de patines, podría conseguir zapatos de cualquiera que quisiera , Pero estaba comprando DCs. " Capaldi expresó su opinión sobre Huston en el mismo video, afirmando su creencia de que Huston es "probablemente el mejor skater que he visto jamás-él hace todo en como dos intentos". Después de la victoria de la medalla de oro de Huston en el concurso 2013 de la X Street Street Games en Barcelona, España a mediados de mayo, la revista Transworld SKATEboarding anunció que ningún otro skater ganó una mayor cantidad de premios. En la última noche de mayo de 2013, DC Shoes Co. celebró un evento de lanzamiento para el primer modelo de skate de firma de la carrera de Huston en el Roosevelt Hotel en Los Ángeles, California, EE.UU., con Pete Rock en el papel de DJ. El modelo se llama el "Nyjah Huston Signature Shoe" y el anuncio promocional cuenta con Huston ejecutar un truco en el conjunto de escaleras en Hollywood High School en Los Ángeles, EE.UU. Un anuncio el 25 de junio de 2013 reveló que debido a una lesión de costilla, Huston no pudo competir en el concurso de la Liga de la Calle en los Juegos X de Munich a finales de junio de 2013. Huston madre Kelle Huston informó que su hijo " De su torso "en un accidente de skateboarding, pero un artículo del sitio web de Street League indicó que Huston estaría en condiciones de competir en la próxima ronda de concurso en julio de 2013 en Portland, Oregon, EE.UU. Huston fue incluido en la alineación de la competición para la Copa Kimberley Diamond Cup 2013 en Sudáfrica, celebrada del 28 al 29 de septiembre. Durante la práctica, Huston fue filmado realizando un "kickflip lipslide" de 270 grados en un carril, un truco que nunca había sido filmado En la historia del skateboarding antes de esa ocasión. Huston ganó la Kimberley Diamond Cup y el premio en efectivo de un millón de rand. Sponsors A partir de enero de 2016, Huston es patrocinado por Diamond Supply Co., Element, Ricta, MOB, Nike Skateboarding y ropa, Monster Energy, Stance, CCS, Bolds Cracker Sandwiches, Doritos y Mountain Dew. Premios Huston ganó el premio inaugural "Kentucky Unbridled Spirit Award for Action Sports" en 2006. En el evento de premios de la revista Transworld SKATEboarding 2012, el desempeño de Huston fue dado por el sitio web de Yahoo! Sports titulado "Nyjah Huston Cleans Up en los Premios Anuales de Transworld Skate". Huston ganó tres premios en el evento: "Best Video Part" (para el lanzamiento de vídeo de Rise & Shine de Huston), "New Era Readers 'Choice" (el único premio elegido exclusivamente por los lectores de la revista y el sitio web de Transworld) y "Best Calle ". Junto con otros skaters profesionales como Ishod Wair y Brandon Westgate, Huston fue nominado para el premio Skater Of The Year (SOTY) 2013 de Thrasher Magazine en diciembre de 2013. La publicación resumió la actuación de Huston en 2013 de la siguiente manera: "Si su récord de concurso estelar , Las entrevistas asesinas y la inundación de NBDs no fue suficiente, Nyjah fue y volcó una de las partes de video más pesadas de todos los tiempos en nosotros - Fade to Black. Aparición en videojuegos Huston es un personaje destacado en el proyecto de Tony Hawk de los videojuegos , Tony Hawk's Proving Ground, Tony Hawk: Ride, Tony Hawk Pro Skater HD, Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5. Déjalo Fluir Junto con su madre Kelle Huston, Huston fundó la organización de caridad "Let It Flow" en 2008 con el objetivo de proporcionar agua limpia, segura y accesible a las comunidades necesitadas. Después de sus experiencias personales en Puerto Rico, la pareja comenzó vendiendo botellas de agua reutilizables en un mercado local de agricultores y, a partir de diciembre de 2012, la organización construye pozos de agua limpia, arregla pozos inoperables y construye estaciones de saneamiento para personas urgentes Necesidad de agua limpia. Let It Flow construyó su primera estación de saneamiento en Etiopía. Vida personal Después de su regreso a Element, Huston reveló que la conducta de control de su padre había conducido al alejamiento, explicando además que su padre se negó a devolver imágenes de video de Huston skateboarding después de la separación. Huston vivió con su padre en Puerto Rico por un período de tiempo y, a partir de 2011, posee una propiedad en el territorio. A partir de julio de 2013, Huston reside en una casa en Huntington Beach, California, Estados Unidos, ya no se adhiere a un estricto estilo de vida rastafari, y ha identificado el hip hop como su estilo musical favorito para escuchar. En una entrevista de julio de 2013, Huston declaró que debido a su interés en los automóviles y las joyas no es todavía el dueño de una casa; Sin embargo, también confirmó una intención de comprar una casa. Huston publicó fotografías de una casa recién comprada en su perfil de Instagram en septiembre de 2013. Según un informe del Registro del Condado de Orange, publicado el 11 de junio de 2014 (actualizado el 24 de junio de 2014), Huston vive en un hogar valorado en US $ 2,7 millones, ubicado en San Juan Capistrano, California. Concursos 2004 * Volcom Damn Am: 4th (street) * Volcom Damn Am: Best Trick Small Rail (street) * Volcom Damn Am: Best Trick Big Rail (street) 2005 * Tampa Am: 1st (street) * K.R.3.A.M. AM 2005 (street): 1st * West 49 Canadian Open (street): 4th * Global Assault 2005 (street): 2nd 2006 * Dew Action Sports Tour Right Guard Open, Denver (park): 2nd * Dew Action Sports Tour Panasonic Open (park): 2nd * Dew Tour, overall standings: 4th (park) * Dew Action Sports Tour Vans Invitational, Portland (street): 4th * X-Games 12 Street Finals: 8th * Global Assault: 2nd (street) * Vans Downtown Showdown: 2nd (best trick - stair) 2007 * eS Game of SKATE Pro: 2nd * etnies Goofy vs Regular (Goofy Team): 2nd 2008 * Maloof Money Cup (street): 2nd 2009 * Maloof Money Cup Pro (street): 3rd * X Games XV: 2nd (street) * World Cup Skateboarding, Year End Ranking (street): 4th 2010 * Tampa Pro: 2nd * Maloof Money Cup 2010 OC: 2nd (street) * Street League Skateboarding 1st Series, 1st Stop (Glendale, Arizona): 1st (street) * Street League Skateboarding 1st Series Overall: 1st (street) * X Games XVI: 2nd place (street) 2011 * Tampa Pro: 2nd * Street League Skateboarding 2nd Series, 1st Stop (Seattle, WA): 1st * Street League Skateboarding 2nd Series, 2nd Stop (Kansas City, MO): 1st * Street League Skateboarding 2nd Series, 3rd Stop (Glendale, AZ): 1st * Street League Skateboarding 2nd Series, 4th Stop (Newark, NJ): 2nd * Street League Skateboarding 2nd Series Overall: 2nd place * X Games XVII: 1st place (street) 2012 * Street League Skateboarding 3rd Series, 1st Stop (Kansas City, MO): 1st * Street League Skateboarding 3rd Series, 2nd Stop (Ontario, CA): 1st * Street League Skateboarding 3rd Series, 3rd Stop (Glendale, AZ): 4th * Street League Skateboarding 3rd Series, 4th Stop (New Jersey): 1st * Street League Skateboarding 3rd Series Overall: 1st place 2013 * Tampa Pro (Tampa, FL): 2nd place49 * Tampa Pro (Tampa, FL): Best Trick - 1st place50 * X Games XIX (Foz do Iguaçú): 1st place (street) * X Games XIX (Barcelona): 1st place (street) * Street League Skateboarding (Kansas City): 1st place51 * X Games XIX (Los Angeles): 1st place (street) * Kimberley Diamond Cup (South Africa): 1st place (street)18 2014 * Tampa Pro (Tampa, FL): 1st * Street League Skateboarding Pro Open (Los Angeles): 1st * X Games Austin 2014 Monster Energy Men's Skateboard Street: 1st * Street League Skateboarding (Chicago): 1st * Street League Skateboarding (Los Angeles): 1st * Street League Skateboarding Super Crown World Championship (New Jersey): 1st 2015 * Tampa Pro (Tampa, FL): 2nd * Street League Pro Open (Barcelona): 1st * X Games Skateboard Street (Austin): Gold * Street League Skateboarding (Los Angeles): 2nd * Street League Skateboarding (New Jersey): 2nd * Street League Skateboarding Super Crown World Championship (Chicago): 2nd * Kimberley Diamond Cup (South Africa): 1st place (street) 2016 * Tampa Pro 2016: 4th * X Games Skateboard Street (Oslo): 1st * Street League Pro Open (Barcelona): 2nd * X Games Austin 2016 Monster Energy Men's Skateboard Street: 2nd * Street League Skateboarding (Munich): 2nd * Street League Skateboarding (Newark): 1st Videografia * Element Kids: Tricks (2005) * Element: Elementality Volume 1 (2005) * Element: Brent Atchley Pro Debut Video (2006) * Globe: The Global Assault (2006) * Element: Elementality Volume 2 (2006) * eS: eSpecial (2007) * Element: This Is My Element (2007) * Silver: Silver In Barcelona (2008) * Thrasher: Double Rock (2009) * Element: Rise & Shine (2011)52 * Rap Video by The Game (featuring Chris Brown, Tyga, Wiz Khalifa, Lil Wayne): Celebration (2012)53 •Cameo in Chris Brown ft Tyga's "Show Me"(2014) * DC Shoes: Nyjah - Fade to Black (2014) * "Thrasher": Nyjah Huston's "OMFG" Part Categoría:Personajes